Unknown past (contagious)
by Rizzy2
Summary: Kitty wakes up after a coma, and finds herself weak, sick and tied to a bed. She can't remember anything from her past or present, neither can the weird boy she finds herself talking to at night. Will she ever get her memory back, and join the revolution? Join the young girl as she tries to get her lost memory back, and hopefully safe the world in the processes.
1. Am I dead?

**I shouldn't begin new stories before finishing the others, but i can't seem to help it...**

**I don't own x-men, only the story... **

* * *

"What happened, am I dead? Wait, if I'm dead, why does my head feel so weird?"

I slowly tried to open my tired eyes, but an unknown force seemed to be holding them down. I wanted to rub them with my hands, but for some reason, I wasn't able to use them. I wanted to panic, but I decided not to. I didn't have much energy left, so using it on something as ridiculous as panicking didn't seem appropriate. I had to open my eyes though.

I decided to try again, and this time I almost succeeded. I started to blink repeatedly, as my eyes tried to adjust to the faint light of a ceiling lamp.

After a minute of starring into the faint white light, I realized that I was seeing small spots. I finally looked away from it, as my eyes started to hurt again.

I turned my head to the left, wanting to get a better picture of wherever I was. I wasn't seeing clearly, everything seemed to sway, as if being on a boat, and I stared to feel dizzy. The first thing I saw through the haze was a metal door, and my possibly only way out. Besides that was an open door, with what looked like a small bathroom inside. The wall was a dark white, or maybe more grey than white.

I looked in the direction of the bathroom for a moment, as I felt the dizziness getting worse. I began to sweat a lot, and I felt like someone tried to burn me alive, but then it suddenly disappeared, and everything stopped swaying.

I once again tried to move my hands, but they were stuck. Someone had apparently tied me down, but why? Why was I here again? Did I do something I shouldn't have done? Am I a criminal? Why can't I seem to remember, and why does my body ache so badly?

I slowly turned my head to look the in opposite direction, which happened to be right, but all I saw was a small window, a normal one, not one of those you would find in a prison with small bars on it, but still too small to make any attempts to escape through it.

I was lost, alone and lost in a room that seemed all but pleasant. That was then the door shut open, and an unknown woman stepped inside. She was holding a small needle in one hand, and a wet cloth in the other.  
She slowly came closer and closer, and I felt my heart pounding in a high speed, as she sat down on the edge of my bed. She then touched my chin with the back of her hand, frowned, and then laid the cloth of my forehead.

"You're burning up dear child, it's a miracle you're even awake. How are you feeling?" She asked me, and for a minute, I actually though she wanted to help me, but then I remembered that, whoever this lady was, she had still tied me up. I didn't answer her question.

"I see, you don't wish to talk to me, I understand. Now stay calm, this won't hurt, at least not too much, but it will help getting rid of the fever. It might have some sight effects though." She then stabbed me in the arm with the small needle, and suddenly I felt the dizziness return. I tried to stay focused on the woman's face, but in the end, it didn't really look like a face anymore, just one big blob of colors mixed together, as colors on a palette.

I tried to hide my discomfort as much as possible, but it didn't seem to work as she asked "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Do you need to throw up?"

I slowly shook my head, but she didn't seem to believe me as she leaved to find a bucket.

I felt my body tremble, my head ached, and my eyes began to sting, and then I felt the urge to throw up that little bit of food I had in my stomach. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so weird?

The woman was holding my hair back, as I found my head buried in the bucket. Side effect, this was what she called a side effect? Now I really wanted to know what was inside that needle of hers.

After some minutes the dizziness finally settled down, and I found myself gasping for air. The woman let my head up just enough to almost be considered a sitting position, as she let a glass of water down my throat.  
She then laid my head back on the pillow, and before I knew it, I was back to an uncomfortable sleep…

* * *

…

..

"Psst, wake up!"

…

"Please just, wake up…"

I woke up to an unfamiliar boy's voice, but that wasn't possible, no one but me was meant to be in the room, it was possible just another side effect of the injection, so I decided to try and ignore it…

…

"I know you aren't asleep anymore…"

Well i tried...

"Bravo, oh all-knowing voice in my head, thank you for reminding me."

"Voice? What are you talking about? I'm not inside your head, I'm right out here." The voice seemed to echo through the small room. For some reason, I decided to go with it, and accept the fact that I may actually be talking to myself.

"Riiight. So voice, you have a name?"

…

"Hallo, are you still there?"

"I don't remember having a name."

"Okay then, how old are you?"

"I don't know…" At that point, I was starting go get seriously annoyed at the boy, or inner voice, or whatever I was taking to.

"Do you know anything?" I finally asked, sometime went, before getting an answer.

"I know I'm different, and I know you are different too."

"Great, so we're both crazy, thanks for the info."

"I didn't say you were crazy, I said you are different. You don't deserve to be in there, locked to a bed, alone, not knowing who, or what you are. Now, let me help you out of this terrible prison of yours."

"And if I let you free me, what do I then have to do in return?"

"Nothing big, I just can't bare seeing such a beautiful girl laying there, all sick and helpless, you need some fresh air."

"… Where are you?"

"Right outside your window."

I looked to my right, and sure enough, a silhouette of a teenage boy sad right there at the window, looking at me. It was dark outside, and I couldn't really see his face, but he sure was real enough.

"… I have to think about it, okay… Maybe you could come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll come back tomorrow." He was just about to leave when I yelled out.

"Wait, now that you don't seem to have a name, is there at least something I might call you?"

"Sure, you may call me nightcrawler. Something I may call you?"

"… Shadowcat is all I can think of. You see, I don't remember having a name either."

"Well then ,Kätzchen, I'll see you tomorrow." Then the boy disappeared, leaving me with my thoughts as I still wondered if what just happened had been real or not.

* * *

**So, that was first chapter. Hope it was enjoyable :)**

**Reviews= Story i'll continue **


	2. Where am I? Who am I?

**Thanks for the reviews, you make sharing stories that much more precious. **

**And no, this isn't a continuation og WDYCAG, but I promise i'll make one, can't promise when, but I will ;)**

I don't own X-men, only OC's...

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of movement and a cold, wet sensation on my forehead. When I opened my eyes, I saw the young woman from yesterday sitting at the edge of my bed with a wet cloth. She smiled, even though I glared at her.

Her green eyes gave out a feeling of great sorrow though. She looked mysterious to me. Her clothes seemed casual: a grey crochet lace dress and short black leather boots.

"Hey darling, are you feeling better today?" She asked as she removed some black strait hair from her eyes. She was very pale, so her dark hair and the black area around her eyes due to wearing both eyeliner and mascara made her look stunning in a kind of creepy but cute way.

"Do you think you're able to sit up? The rope should be long enough." She carefully let her hands behind my back and pushed me upward to a sitting position. I then for the first time realized I had bare feet, which was tied-up to the bed.

She slowly let a glass of water down my throat, and I felt how some of it slowly ran down my chin.

"Seems like your mouth is a pit palsy. Are you able to speak?" She gently swiped the water away with her finger.

"Yes ma'am, I'm able to speak just fine, thank you." I said weakly.

"That's good to hear. Now tell me, do you remember anything? Do you have any kind of memory of your past?" I slowly shook my head, and realized just how heavy it still felt.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

"You're in good care my child, no reason to worry. I'm afraid I can't tell you who you are, I hoped you would be able to tell me."

"How long have I been here?"

"About a month. You were unconscious when we found you."

"We?"

"Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you. Are you hungry?"

"A little…" The woman then lifted a small brown bag up from the ground and took out a plate of vegetables and meat.

"You aren't vegetarian are you?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't think I am. Or maybe?"

"Hmm, think we'll wait with that then. Can you remember anything at all?"

"Yeah, I remember some words and their meaning, but everything else is pretty unknown to me."

"Aha, well, here. You'll need to get some food down. I can't risk you get any sicker."

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so… Weak?"

"We don't know for certain. All we know is that you're suffering from amnesia. All other symptoms have been unclear. You have been in a coma all while being here. All I can tell you, is that you've been suffering violent shivering and severe seizures, for not to talk about a deadly high fever. You aren't well, and you've been very close to death, but that's all in the past now, the important thing is that you're making process." She told me while feeding me. I felt helpless and stupid, but in the same time, I didn't really care. I was too weak to protest.

"How was I when you found me? Was I unconscious then?"

"Yes dear, you were. Now the way you looked isn't important."

"You make it sound like nothing's important. I just wanna know what happened to me."

"Sorry, I'm not sure you're ready to deal with such information." She let the fork to my mouth for the last time, as the plate now was empty.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"I would like to go to the bathroom."

"You don't need that; you've got a grown up diaper on. Yes it might feel a bit embarrassing, but you weren't able to go by yourself, and I'm not sure you're strong enough yet. I've been the one taking care of you all this time, and I'm not ready to risk anything."

"Please, I'll like to stand up, my legs are tingling."

"… I'll see what I can do. Please wait for a second." The black haired girl took a walkie talkie from her pocket and pressed down the button. It was a man who answered in the other end.

"Yes Flicka, what do need me for?"

"The young girl wish to stand up to use the bathroom. Is this possible?"

"You'll need to help her all the way and back. I'm afraid she isn't ready to go there alone."

"And what about the ropes. Do she still need those?"

"I'm afraid she does. She's still experiencing cramps, and we can't risk any more injury."

"Okay, I got it." She took it away, and then headed in my direction again.

"Here, I'll loosen the ropes, just don't try and run away, you aren't gonna get far if you do."

"I got it, no running away." She tied up the knots, and helped me to stand. I could barely keep myself up, so I had to lean on her shoulder as we slowly headed for the bathroom.

"So, you're names Flicka?" I asked her.

"No, that's just my nickname, my name's Felicity."

"And the man you talked to?"

"That's Rex, he's kinda the one in charge. Then again, we're only two here at the moment. Not really enough, but we're keeping up just fine."

"Exactly what is this place?"

"Uhm, good question, it's not really a hospital, neither an Asylum. It's just a place you come to when you can't take care of yourself."

"And a lot of people can't?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"Come on, tell me why, why can't they! What have happened?"

"Please don't worry child, you're safe here." We had finally got to the bathroom, and I got a chance to look in a mirror.

I looked terrible. I had long brown frizzy hair that stood out in all directions, black circles under blue eyes, and I was as white as Felicity who stood right beside me. I was wearing a long sleeved night shirt.

"Uhm, is it possible to get some alone time?"

"And leave you to yourself in your condition? I'm afraid I can't. Just do you're business, I'll just look away."

*sigh* "Okay. Just close your eyes and ears please."

I did what I had to do, and then she helped me back to bed.

"You know, I could brush your hair if you like. Then the ropes can wait a bit longer."

"Yes please."

I sat on the bed as she found a brush, and started brushing it gently.

"You have a beautiful hair young girl. Maybe I should start calling you Frizzy."

"Hmm, it kinda sound familiar. Okay, that's fine for now I guess."

"Okay then Frizz, It's time to lie down, you're getting warm again."

"I do feel a minor headache."

"I'll go find some Aspirin."

"Thanks I… I… I can't feel my leg… I can't feel my leg! Help! I, I can't see it! Is it gone?" I started panicking as my vision suddenly blurred. I couldn't feel either left or right leg anymore, and it slowly headed upward.

"Shhh don't panic, your leg isn't gone, try and focus."

"I can't, I can't see! What's happening to me?!" I was now in complete shock as my body stopped working.

"Please, focus on my voice." She was talking in a calm and comforting tone, as if everything was okay, but it wasn't. I was terrified.

"Rex, are you there? I need some Fioricet. Get it here as fast as possible." She was talking to the man again. Then she let a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down again.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine, it's only temporary."

I felt my body cramping, and the fever rising. All I could do was try not to freak out. Then I heard the sound of someone else coming.

"How bad is she?"

"I'm not sure, she just suddenly collapsed and started to cramp. Did you get the meds?"

"Yeah, got some Benzodiazepines too."

"Good. How's the others?"

"We lost one. A boy. I'm afraid we aren't enough, we can't help everyone."

"I know, but we'll do as much as we can. If anyone's contagious, then you'll have to send then to Fallon."

"Is she back at work?"

"Yes. This is getting out of hand. I thought the worst was over, but now I'm not sure. I'll give the girl the meds, and then we can talk further outside. I won't upset the patient more than she already is."

"That sounds good."

The woman sat down beside me, gave me some tablets, and then a syringe injection. She then kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight Frizzy, see you when you wake up…"

I felt myself drift away as Felicity tied me up again...

* * *

**Reviews is appreciated, if you don't really have anything to say, then just say Hi, it still makes me happy :3**


	3. Beyond four walls

**This one might be a bit rushed, sorry about that, but I've been busy all week, and next week i'm pretty busy too, but I didn't want any of you to wait two or more weeks for an update, cause I know how annoying that is...**

**Please tell me if this was too rushed, then I'll give more hours into the next one...**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

You kinda get used to it, being restrained I mean. No it's not pleasant, but as long as no one's gonna torture me, then I guess its fine. Though lying in the same position for hours makes your body sore.

I was lying awake in the dark, my eyes slightly open, when I heard a faint voice talk to me…

"Hey, you ready?"

"W-what… Uh, who, i'm ready for, what?"

"For getting some fresh air, you need it."

"I… Need it?"

"Yeah. Guess you aren't really awake yet. Last night you told me to come back next night, and here I am, ready to bail you out."

"N-Nigtcrawler?"

"Yeah that's me. Stay put, I'll port inside."

"Port in-"

A sudden smell of sulfur filled the room. I had a feeling of someone being inside the room, looking at me from a distance.

"You aren't gonna go crazy and scream if I show myself are you?" The boy asked me, as he walked closer. I could see a tail slowly sway right and left.

"Uhm no? What would I go crazy over?" I could almost hear his smile, as he slowly walked closer, for then disappearing, leaving a weird sound behind.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Right here!"

Without warning, his face popped up from above me. He was hanging upside down from a pipe.  
Now he looked at me with bright yellow eyes, pretty much the only thing I was able to see besides his white sharp teeth. For some reason he didn't scare me the slightest. He looked cute in a weird kinda way.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" He yelled as he jumped down to sit on the bed.

"Wow, you tell me to not scream up, and then you just pops up like that? Bravo."

"Oh sorry miss grumpy, I'll just leave you then…"

He got up and was just about to leave…

"No please, take me with you!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, grab on!"

He then hugged me tight, whispering to brace myself, and suddenly the world disappeared right in front of my eyes. The ugly smell came back, just even stronger, before I found myself on the top of a roof.

"Please never do that again…"

"S-sorry *wheeze* I forgot to tell you about the *wheeze* side effects." He told me as he hunched over, gasping for breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, d-don't sweat it, I'll be fine in a minute… So, enjoying the view?" He waved at the dystopian city behind me.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, but something bad." He answered as he stood beside me.

"All I can remember is waking up about a week ago."

"Me too, or more like two days. I can't help but wonder what on earth happened to me."

"I know how you feel. But hey, at least we're alive right?"

"I guess. So, what are you exactly? And is that an accent I'm hearing?"

"An accent? No, I don't think so. What I am? I'm a human, just like you, just blue and very handsome, don't you think?"

"I think that dirty fur of yours needs to get cleaned, and you're hair is knotting."

"Yeah, but for someone surviving a possible apocalypse, I look fine, don't I?" He asked, looking at me with poppy dog eyes.

"You look stunning, no point denying that." I answered with a smile.

"I have to ask. That clothes you're wearing, where did you get it?"

He was wearing navy green Cargo pants and a brown military jacket with a black shirt underneath.

"I don't know, this was what I was wearing when I woke up…"

"And, where did you wake up?"

He didn't answer me immediately, but instead looked away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine, really. I woke up at this pub not far from here. I was lying on a table, seriously injured. A sword was sticking out from my chest. Blood everywhere. It was terrifying…"

"Oh, I see…"

…

"I met some great people there, I would love to introduce you, but I fear you're too weak to go there yet." I loved the irony in that. He didn't look to well either. He was so thin it was scary.

"Yeah, guess it's better for me to stay with Flicka till I'm healthy enough."

"As long as they treat you right, I think that's the best too. Can't risk you getting worse."

We sat down without saying a word, just looking at the ruined city.  
It was starting to get colder, and the pajamas I was wearing weren't wind proof, but Nightcrawler somehow saw that, and slowly took of his jacket to cover me. You would think someone covered in fur would be able to stand the cold, but he was shivering, just like I was.

"Hey, keep the jacket, I'm not that cold you know."

"But I'm not the one deadly sick, I'll survive without it."

"Who says you aren't sick. You look paler than earlier."

"Yeah well, the air's just a bit thinner now, that's why."

"There's something you aren't telling me elf, what is it."

"It's nothing okay, just let it be!" He started yelling, and I yelled back.

"No I won't, not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't know! Okay, was that what you wanted to here? I-"

He suddenly rose to his feet and stepped a couple meters away from me, as a violent coughing spell began. He covered his mouth and clutched his chest, as the couldn't seem to stop again.

"Hey, can I help you somehow?"

"We… We have to *cough* get you back now…"

"Don't ignore me again elf! What's happening to you? What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing okay! I- I just can't breathe!"

"That's it, you're coming back with me!"

"No I-" He went into a Coughing Spasms, and bend over as red liquid slowly found its way down the edges of his mouth.

"You are so stubborn! Just let me help you already!" He started swaying back and forth.

"Oh no, don't faint, I'm not strong enough to carry you back! You were supposed to help me, not conversely!"

"Just, take my hand…"

"Why, what help will that do?!"

"Just grab it already!"

I did as he ordered, and as soon as my hand met his, he ported us back to my room.

"Oh that got damn smell! Hey elf, where are you?"

I looked down only to find my blue friend unconscious.

"No, please wake up you stupid blueberry! Help! Somebody!"

Felicity came running inside. She bent down beside him.

"Who's this?"

"A friend. Please, I don't know what happened, but he needs help!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Now how did you get out of the ropes?"

"Please that isn't important right now!"

"You're right. Now lie down and relax, you aren't too well yourself."

"But, where're you taking him?"

"To the emergency room. We'll do everything we can, don't worry."

"Good I… Feel sleepy…"

A sudden fatigue hit me like a brick. An explosive migraine occurred...

A picture of me and the boy appeared inside my head. We were both lying on a couch inside a big living room. We were having the flu, tissues lying all around. Somehow, it all felt like a forgotten memory…

I felt my body get heavier, an suddenly I was lying head first on the floor…

* * *

**Leave a review, that would be nice ;) In other words: If you leave one, then you're a reader, and that means you like this story.  
So please remember to leave one :3**


	4. The ugly truth

**Woohoo, exactly 1.000 words! Not counting this in it of cause, but the chapter is precisely 1.000 words! How I managed to do so is a mystery...  
Well, here you go! It isn't the longest, but it's filled with important info! So enjoy!**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

Oh, my head, what a terrible experience.

I woke up in the dark room, tied to the bed once more as if nothing had happened. My head felt heavy as usual, but it wasn't my main concern. No, something else was bugging me.

The pictures, the ones that flashed by just before I fainted, they felt so real, like a memory.

I sat up with my hands behind my back. My bare feet weren't bound for some reason.

"Hello, anybody here?" I quietly asked, but no one responded.  
Inside my head, a name suddenly popped up.  
Kurt, the boy, his name was Kurt. The same boy who showed me the world, the one lying in ruins.  
The same boy who coughed up blood... Was he still alive?

"Flick, can you hear me? Where's Kurt!" This time I yelled.

The door slowly opened, and the woman entered. She was covered in blood, or her white apron was.

"H-how long did I sleep? Is Kurt alright? Did I kill him?" I was freaking out, and I could feel my body shaking.

"He's alright Frizzy, no reason to worry. He's suffering from a pulmonary contusion, a bruise to the lung caused by a stab injury. He'll have to stay here a day or two."

"He is? But he can't, there's people waiting for him!"

"Then they'll have to wait, he has to stay here for observation. As far as we know, he might be infected with the illness."

"Huh? What illness?"

"That isn't important child."

"Yes it is! It couldn't be more important! What aren't you telling me, I have a right to know!"

I was getting angry, the woman was clearly hiding something from me, something big.

"You're a mutant sweetie, so is your new friend. In reality, I wasn't allowed to hospitalize you."

"So, I'm a mutant, but what's that?"

"Mutation is a change within the DNA of a gene or chromosome. Genetic mutation is integral to the process of evolution."

"But why does such a small change make such a big deal?"

"Because, this change isn't just an extra finger, or a toe longer than the others, this change makes you one of few others: You're bearing the X gene. You have some sort of power within you, we just don't know what that is."

"Oh, now I get it, I'm like Kurt, who's able to teleport. But why's that bad?"

"Because you're different, and they're scared of what they don't know. That, and the fact that believe that mutation causes diseases."

"Exactly what kinds of diseases are we talking about?"

"First of all: cancer. They think that mutants are more likely to get it, and their children's too. This believe occurred after an experiment about two years ago. Mutants have been outlawed individuals ever since."

"But it's just a myth right? It isn't true."

"I'm not sure to be honest, but what started as a rumor spread quickly. All this sudden fear made people invent all these untrue stories. One of these stories said that mutated cancer was infectious, and that every mutant had it in them, even when they weren't sick."

"So, I have it?"

"No, you don't. The reason you feel like you do, is because of drugs. We found you with a bleeding head wound in an alley. Blood tests showed traces of GHB and Heroin. What you have experienced was withdrawal. We don't know if these drugs were something you took in your own interest, or if was forced on you by someone else."

I was in utter shock. All these things she told me, I couldn't believe any of it. It felt so unreal to me, everything did.

"So, this war started, because of a rumor?"

"I guess it did. The government send out flyers, telling every citizen that an epidemic was on its way. It wasn't only cancer they blamed them for, they also accused mutation for making incomplete children. Soon, everything that seemed odd or out of the ordinary, was blamed on mutants. That's when the war broke loose, the war between Homo sapiens and Homo superior."

"Wait, I think I remember this. They told about it in the news. We managed to escape, right before everything blew up."

"What blew up?"

"That's the part I can't remember. I don't even know who I escaped with, all I know is that I wasn't alone."

"You had a severe concussion the day we found you, and amnesia was one of the side effects."

"Will I ever get my memories back?"

"it seems like you've already got some of them."

"I guess... All this new information, I feel like my head is bursting!"

"I know, that's the reason I wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer."

"I need to be alone with my thoughts, if that's alright."

"Of cause it is. Just press the button underneath your nightstand, and I'll come."

"I have a button under the nightstand? Why didn't I know that!"

"You know now... See yah Frizzy."

With that she leaved.

Now that name again, why did it sound so familiar? Frizzy... Dizzy? No. Lizzy, Missy, kissy... Kissy? Kimmy, Kelly, Kitty... Kitty?... Kitty! That's it! Kitty! Or Kätzchen as Kurt called me the other day. That's it, Kitty had to be it! Then again, is sounded more like a short for something else...

I didn't get to finish my thoughts as a hard knock on the window and a sharp girl voice startled me.

"Open up immediately!"

She sounded angry, but none the less I replied with "I can't! I'm tied up!"

"You open this window or I promise you it won't be pretty!"

But I couldn't, I was unable to use my hands. It's not like I could just phase through it...  
But then it happened, my hands somehow managed to get loose, and I had no idea how they managed to do so.

"I'm free! Hang on, I'm gonna let you in, but you have to stay quiet!"

* * *

**PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE leave a review for this author, who's already back in school, but using some of her spare time entertaining all you amazing readers, it would mean a lot! :P :P :P**


	5. Strangers

**Update! **

**Thanks to everyone who reads, favorite, follow and reviews this. I'm working hard to make this as original as possible.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you like about the story so far ;)**

* * *

I jumped out of my bed and headed for the small window. I tried to open it, but it was slammed shot.  
Right outside was a young unknown woman, and some other guy standing next to her.

"I-I can't open it!" I stuttered.

"Can I brake the window now?" The guy asked fast paced.

"No, it's gonna draw to much attention."

"Aw, when am I gonna have some fun?"

"Shut up will yeah! I'm not even sure it's big enough for us to get inside."

"Wait, before you brake in, who are you people?"

"It depends. Are you a friend or foe?"

"I don't know, I don't really know anything to be honest."

"Tell me, are you a homo sapiens, or homo superior?"

I thought about it for a minute. What did Flicka tell me? Homo sapiens was the normal, everyday human, while the homo superior was the mutated super human, who just happened to be outlawed.

Both could be a wrong answer. If I said human, and they were mutants, then they might leave me here, and I would be on my own as soon as I was healthy enough to leave the clinc, but if I said mutant, and they ended up being humans, then they might hurt me, or worse, kill me. I decided to be honest, and take whatever punishment I might get out of it. "The second one."

"So, you're a mutant. Guess you're a friend then. What's your gift?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then let's change the subject a bit. How did you get out of the strains? You mentioned something about being tied up."

"What? Oh those, I don't know, maybe they weren't knotted probably?"

I looked back and realized that they still were tied together as if my wrists never leaved the knots.

"Or maybe I somehow managed to phase through them?"

I looked at my hands, fearing that they might suddenly disappear or something.

"Did you say phase through?"

"Uhm, guess I did."

"Great, then phase your hand through the window!"

"Why?!" I panicked. I could feel my heartbeat raising.

"Relax, I'll just steal your powers for a short time. It won't hurt, much."

"But I don't even know how I did it the first time!"

"You have to stay calm. Close your eyes and feel the energy going through your body. When you feel relaxed, focus all the energy into your right arm."

"Okay I'll try." I closed my eyes, and let my breath slow down as I laid a hand on the window.. I imagined my hand stretching through the glass. It felt like something was melting in my hand, then I opened my eyes.  
I had actually managed to stretch my hand through the glass, and it didn't even hurt.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!"

My excitement got cut short as her hand touched mine. It felt like she tried to electrocute me, but I couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot. I found myself on the floor cramping just seconds later.

She gave out an apology, then phased through the wall with the boy in hand like a ghost.

"Don't worry, the side effects usually wears off in less than a minute."

I sat up as soon as it stopped, and looked up at them. The girl had brown hair and white highlights, and a black patch covering the left eye. She kinda looked familiar.

Then there was the boy, who I only just got a glance of, before he started running around the room like a lunatic.

"Mind telling me who you are, and what you're doing here? You kinda owe me an explanation."

"We're outlaws, freedom fighters. We fight for equality. Sorry for breaking in like this, but our little fuzzball never came back from his latest journey."

"Are you talking about Kurt?"

"Kurt?"

"You know, blue, looking like an elf, three fingers, a tail."

"Yes, you know where he is?"

"I do. Actually, he's just a room away. I've been greeted with his company the last two days."

"You have? Hey Pietro, stop running laps on the walls, I think we found the girl."

"The girl Nightcrawler told us about yesterday?"

"Yes. Now tell me, is your name shadowcat?"

"That's what I like to call myself, but I think my real name's Kitty."

The hyper boy ran up beside me, took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Nice to meet ya pretty Kitty."

A sudden heat rose to my head, and I fear that a minor blush showed. I hurriedly pulled my hand out of his grip.

"You see, she likes me already."

The girl shook her head with a look in her eye that just screamed "why?"

"My name's Rogue, and that charmer there is Pietro."

"But you can call me quicksilver. Always a pleasure meeting new girls, especially girls as hot as you."

"Would you quit it! Can't you at least try and take things serious!?"

"No can do boss, it's a part of my personality."

I simply stood there looking at the two strangers, as what I guess was the leader, hit the hyperactive teen in the back of his head.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Someone was getting closer.

"Somebody's coming! Hurry, hide in the bathroom!"

They did as told without question. I hurriedly tied up the ropes, making it look like I managed to escape in a more normal way. I had just finished when the heavy metal door opened.

It was the read head, also known as Rex standing in the doorframe.

"Everything okay in here? I thought I heard talking."

"Nope everything's fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine, why did you even ask?"

"Okay then, wait, how did you?"

"Oh you didn't tie them hard enough, but don't worry, I'm actually feeling good enough to go visit Kurt."

"I don't think now is a good time."

"Then what if I told you someone who isn't me was coming for a visit?"

"Then it would be a no for them too. I hate being a party pooper, but his pulse have to be stabile."

"I see. What would happen if his pulse rose?"

"Then he wouldn't heal as fast. Stress won't help him, so you have to wait."

"How long?"

"Tomorrow at least."

"Okay got it, no visits until tomorrow."

I gave him a thumps up as he closed the door again.

"You see, that's why I told you to be quiet!"

"Sorry! May I remove my foot from the toilet now?"

I could hear the two bickering and a loud smack through the wooden door.

"You can come out now." I whispered as I opened it.

"You guys heard the man, we can't go see him till tomorrow."

"Guess we'll come back later then. But I warn you, if anything happens to him, I will hold you personally responsible." Rogue warned.

"Don't worry, nothings gonna happen. Now leave, before somebody sees you!"

"Got it! Goodbye pretty Kitty!"

With that both of them leaved through the wall.

I felt the familiar dizziness roll over me, and slowly laid down on the stiff bed. Pictures appeared inside my head again, but these were different than the ones the night before.

This time fire surrounded me, as I ran down a long hall. I could hear screaming as rubble fell from the roof.  
I was holding something, a little girl I think. I tried to open the doors, but they were all locked. I didn't go ghost for some reason, and simply ran away from the screaming.

That was then I fainted, but this time I was lying nice and comfy on my bed, and not on the cold floor.


	6. Exploring the outside world

**Update! Hey all you mutants out there, here you have the next chapter, enjoy.**

**I do not own X-men...**

* * *

Bored. Seriously bored. I can't even describe how bored I was. How I wished something exiting would happen.

I told Flicka how boring being stocked in a room alone for hours felt, and I ended up convincing her to let me go out and have a look around. She told me to be very careful, the outside world could be a very dangerous place, then she gave me a jacket and escorted me down the hall and into the main entrance.

The entrance looked like any other clinic with a touch of worn and humid.  
There were about eight blue chairs to sit on and a small reception, nothing too big.  
It was empty, no patients waiting, weirdly enough.

I opened the heavy door, and the first thing that crossed my senses was the smell. The air was like poison for my nose. it was the smell of petroleum and death, not exactly the best combination, but the smell of medicine and rubbing alcohol in the clinic, well, I just needed to get my thoughts on something else .

The smells aside, It was actually kind of fascinating seeing how things looked from a new perspective , and also a bit scary, but it helped me getting a better picture of what we were dealing with, and also a bit of a déjà vu for unknown reasons.  
No one was walking in the ruined street, not in this area at least, and it seemed like the few shops lying around was cleaned for any kind of supplies.

I started wondering where my own clothes was, which I knew wasn't sleepwear. I promised myself to ask Flicka when I returnedto the small clinic. If I had to explore the surroundings further, then it wasn't gonna be in my sleepwear.

There were lying rubble and broken glass from shop windows everywhere, and I couldn't help but pick up a brick, just to figure out how heavy it was. Suddenly it felt right through my hand. My hand started shaking, it was like I couldn't really control the phasing, or body for that matter.  
I shook it off and picked it up again. I looked forward, aimed for a window that wasn't broken, and prepared my arm for the throw, when someone came running from the left. It was a young man, probably in the middle of the twenties, running away from some other guys. They were yelling something, not sure what. He ran right in my direction, a terrified look on his face. His dark brown eyes looked straight into mine. "Run! They're coming!" He yelled, then I heard the sound of a gunshot, and he felt to the ground.

I headed back full speed. I didn't know whether they saw me or not, but I couldn't risk anything. I could hear a painful scream, and then, nothing.

I entered the clinic with heavy breathing by running too fast, and I could feel my legs burning.  
There were still no one in the waiting area, only Rex was there, looking through some drawers.

I ran over to him, and he looked down at me with a frown.

"Hey girl, you look like you just saw a ghost, what's wrong?" He asked as he dusted some dirt off my shoulder.

"A man, they shot him!. We have to do something!" I panicked.

"So, Flicka send you out huh? Are you having any idea how dangerous the world out there is! You could've been killed." He acknowledged.

"But I didn't! Come on, we have to help, we can't let them kill him!"

He sighed. He wasn't really angry anymore."There isn't much to do. If you jump in between them, mutant or not, they WILL kill you. It's an evil world out there, it's kill or be killed." He sat down on his knees and tousled my hair with his hand. "Don't worry though, you're safe in here."

Should I ask him? Would he even consider letting me out there alone again? No, this wasn't his choice, but mine. If I wanted to go places, then he couldn't stop me. "Rex, Where are my clothes?"

"Why you ask?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Because I need it." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"You aren't thinking about going out there again are you? It isn't safe, they'll kill you, and you're in no condition to fight."

"I'll be careful, I just wanna explore the surroundings a bit further."

"I don't know..." I looked at him with begging eyes. He was gonna give in, I could feel it..."Fine, you may go."

"Really? Thanks, I appreciate it."

"It's fine, we can't keep you looked away forever, you deserve to know more. Just one condition though."

"And what's that?"

"I'll go with you."

"No, you really don't have to, I'll be fine."

"I have to, and I want to. Someone has to keep you safe. Besides, I don't believe you know how to use a thing like this." He opened a drawer and picked up a gun.

"Why do you have a weapon, I thought you said it was safe here!" I pointed out a bit shocked.

"You can't stay hidden away forever, sometime in your live you'll need to leave your nest. Isn't that what you wanna do right now? Leave? Even though you know it's safer here, you still wanna experience the world outside. Now follow me, your clothes should be in the closet down the hall" He prepared the gun while walking. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. I guess trusting people isn't always that easy, you never know when that best friend of yours stabs you in the back for unknown reasons...

He opened the closet door and picked up a pair of green military pocket cargo pants, a black crop top, and a brown Airship Captains Jacket. "We tried to clean it as much as possible, but there may still be some stains on it." He acknowledged. He then took out a pair of black biker boots.

"Is this really... Mine?" I looked at it in confusion. This couldn't be mine, it looked exactly like-

"Yes, and unless you stole this, I'm fairly sure you were one of few fighting against the authority. If anyone finds out, then they won't think twice before killing you. You understand? You have to keep this to yourself, and keep a low profile. This means, that this jacket stays here, at least for now. Here, take a more, suitable jacket for the trip, then you aren't that easy to spot at least." I was standing with the clothes in hand when he threw a long black jacked at me, which landed on top of my head. I took it off and headed into my room to change.

* * *

Déjà vu is weird. You get this strong feeling that you've experienced something before, but you can't remember anything in detail.

We were walking down a small alley not that far away from the clinic. Rex seemed nervous as he looked left, then right, then left again. He kept his guard up, barely blinking as we kept getting further and further away.

"So, how far are we going?" I asked to break the silence.

"That depends. Where do you wanna go?" He asked back.

"Uhm, I don't know really. All I know, is that no matter where we go, I keep on feeling like I've been here before... Wait, I have a location. I want you to guide me back to the place you guys found me, it might help on my memories." I said determined.

"Uhm, I'm not sure that's a good idea." He replied, a squint of terror in his eyes.

"Please, if you don't show me, them I'm gonna find another way of getting there." I stated.

"I'm not sure you'll like what you see."

"Trust me, I can handle it..."

* * *

That was an unpleasant experience.

There had been dead, rotten bodies everywhere, and I felt like throwing up. The smell was indescribably unpleasant, and I regretted ever going there. There are just some things in life that is better unknown.

Back at the clinic Flicka tried her hardest to make me feel cozy, but the pictures were like glued into my brain you know. I remembered the place. I remembered fighting, remembered how I hid behind the wall of sand bags after getting shot in the shoulder. Remembered having a shot gun, and how I ran past the rain of bullets, phasing through them while holding a hand over the bleeding wound. How I ran straight into a sharp metal corner, not managing to phase in time, and my head took several damage. I remember seeing blood running down my nose, and dripping from my eyebrows, before darkness took over.

Then back at reality,I felt like a breeze washed over me, filling the room with a cold darkness that threatened to take over.

Then Kurt came and sat down beside me, illuminating my dark thoughts. They had finally let him out of his room, out of the breathing mask he had been stocked in. He looked much better, not totally healthy, but better.

When we were finally alone, I started telling him about the little visit I got earlier and the things I discovered only half an hour ago about my past. He told me to follow him back to the small base as soon as Rogue came back, and I agreed to it. I was healthy enough to leave the clinic once, then I had to be healthy enough to do it for a longer period of time too... Right?

* * *

**Questions? Anything you're wondering about? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
